Y eso es todo
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: No ha querido admitirlo hasta ahora. Pero cuando anuncian el Baile de Navidad, Draco sabe que Potter va a tener una cita con otro chico, y le burbujea algo en el pecho y sabe que son celos. No se lo puede negar más. [Fem!Harry] [Drarry unilateral]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece** _ **Harry Potter**_ **.**

 **No soy una gran fan de Fem!Harry, que digamos. De hecho, no me gusta mucho, generalmente no leo historias así. No sé, puestos a cambiar algún personaje de sexo (y no por un accidente de laboratorio o algo así), cámbialos a todos. Es decir, me gusta el Genderswap (y bastante), pero de todos los personajes.**

 **Pero eran necesidades del guion. Todo esto es mucho más sencillo si se trata de Fem!Harry, por una serie de razones (bien pensadas, eh) que me siento muy vaga para explicar aquí. Con Fem!Harry había menos cosas a considerar.**

 **Perspectiva de Draco, narración en segunda persona.**

 **Drarry unilateral. Quizá odiéis a Harry un poquito :)**

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo**_

* * *

No sabes en qué momento te empezó a parecer bonita. O, bueno, sí lo sabes, más o menos. Empezó a finales de tercero, probablemente, en el último partido de quidditch del curso, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Fue algo muy súbito, no te lo esperabas, te dio tan fuerte en la cabeza como una bludger de los gemelos Weasley. Porque antes ella no era así, oh, no. Antes ella tenía el pelo corto y estresantemente revuelto, estaba demasiado flaca y sus rodillas eran muy huesudas. Llevaba gafas (las sigue llevando), tenía una fea cicatriz en la frente (la sigue teniendo) y la absurda manía de salir en defensa de los demás, aunque no fuera asunto suyo (que también sigue teniendo). Además, era (es) una _mestiza_ que se juntaba (junta) con amantes de los muggles y sangre sucias, lo cual no hacía más que restar puntos.

Pero, de súbito, Potter se elevaba en su escoba, y sobrevolaba el campo con ojo de halcón, y se lanzaba en persecución de la snitch dorada en maniobras imposibles. Y la túnica corta del uniforme de quidditch ondeaba en torno a su cuerpo menudo, los pantalones se le ceñían a las piernas (que, te dabas cuenta, ya no eran dos palitroques) y el pelo, ya tan largo que se lo podía recoger en una coleta alta, estaba tan revuelto como siempre, pero de repente era agradable. Potter atrapaba la snitch y la alzaba sobre su cabeza, y el resto de jugadores de Gryffindor la alzaban a ella. Y el estruendo de las gradas era fuerte, pero podías oír la risa y los rugidos victoriosos de Potter, y lo negaste, pero te gustó cómo sonaba.

Durante las vacaciones te has convencido de que no, de que Potter no puede ser guapa, de que aquello fue un espejismo. Y has vuelto a Hogwarts y ya no estás convencido, pero te niegas a admitirlo. Así que te sigues burlando del pelo de Potter y de sus gafas (aunque ahora notes que sus ojos son preciosos). No la miras (bueno, la miras de reojo) en clase de Pociones, pero te es difícil no quedarte embobado: los rasgos de Potter cada vez son menos infantiles, más de mujer joven, y son bastante agradables.

Entonces, Potter es la cuarta campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Fabricas chapas que distorsionan su bonita cara. Te ríes, con los demás, del artículo que Rita Skeeter ha escrito sobre ella. Quieres no sentirte absurdamente contento cuando te enteras de que ella y Weasley han discutido. Y aguantas la respiración cuando se enfrenta a ese colacuerno húngaro (de verdad, de todos los dragones, ¿a Potter le tenía que tocar el peor?). Pero luego anuncian el Baile de Navidad, sabes que Potter va a tener una cita con otro chico (¡va a bailar canciones lentas, pegadas, con otro chico!) y te burbujea algo en el pecho, y sabes que son celos. No te lo puedes negar más.

Pansy te hace ojitos y rechaza a sus otros pretendientes (que son sólo dos, Crabbe y Goyle): quiere que la invites al baile. Ah, al final lo harás, claro, ¿con quién más vas a ir? Pero no estás de humor, porque Potter se va a poner guapa y no es para ti. Así que lo pospones, lo pospones, como si esperar fuera a cambiar algo, como si, milagrosamente, Potter fuera a pedirte hablar en privado y a invitarte a ir al baile con ella. Como si lo imposible fuera a ocurrir.

Vas a enviarle una carta a padre, sin ningún motivo en particular, sólo contarle cómo van las cosas por Escocia. Y te encuentras a Potter allí, en la lechucería. Su lechuza blanca reposa sobre su brazo y ella le ata un pergamino a la pata. Tiene otra vez el pelo recogido (siempre lo lleva recogido últimamente), pero el flequillo le cae desordenado sobre la frente y le tapa la cicatriz. La luz hace brillar sus ojos a través de las gafas y le perfila su adorable nariz, sus labios. Tú casi te atragantas con aire, quieres tener una foto de este preciso instante y te sientes idiota (lo cual, siendo tú, es algo extraño).

Entonces, la lechuza sale por la ventana, Potter se gira y te ve. Frunce el ceño, se lleva la mano al bolsillo donde guarda la varita, aunque no la saca. Tú sonríes con suficiencia y caminas con tranquilidad hacia los pájaros, mostrando la carta que llevas en la mano.

—Calma, Potter. Ya te habría echado un maleficio si quisiera.

—No es como si me fuera a fiar de tu palabra. Los hurones tienden a atacar por la espalda, ¿sabes, Malfoy? —Ignoras la pulla, sólo le haces un gesto de desdén. Ella se dirige hacia la salida, sin apartar la mano de su bolsillo, ni quitarte un ojo de encima.

Cuando la ves salir, te percatas súbitamente de que éste es un lugar privado. De que, desde aquel castigo en el Bosque Prohibido hace tres años, es la primera vez que estáis solos. De que es la única oportunidad que tendrás nunca.

Tú no eres responsable de esas palabras. Esas palabras salen de tus labios sin permiso, se escapan.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Potter se congela y tú sabes que ella está tan sorprendida como tú. Se gira lentamente y te mira, los ojos ridículamente abiertos, imposiblemente verdes. Pasan los segundos y tú terminas de entender lo que acabas de hacer, la comprensión te baja por la garganta, densa como el mercurio. Ella parpadea y tú empiezas a entrar en pánico.

—Ahm… ¿Qué? —te pregunta.

Te has sonrojado, te arde la cara entera. Los latidos de tu corazón machacan tus oídos y temes que Potter vaya a oírlos. No dices nada y ella insiste:

—¿Me has… invitado a salir? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? —La cara de Potter es la descripción de «incredulidad».

Sabes que no hay escapatoria. Lo has dicho (casi gritado, de hecho) y Potter te ha oído. Puestos a tomar veneno, trágate el frasco entero. Es lo segundo más slytherin que puedes hacer (lo primero sería obliviatearla, pero eso es demasiado arriesgado). Así que alzas una ceja, aunque el efecto no es el mismo, y dices:

—Eso es lo que he hecho, sí —Los ojos de Potter, desafiando las leyes de la biología, se abren todavía más. Carraspeas—. ¿Y bien?

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —Ella mira a su alrededor, como buscando algo—. Venga, ¿dónde están tus secuaces, esperando a salir de la nada y reírse de mí?

Realmente no se fía de ti. Te lo mereces, lo sabes, pero es un poco penoso. Y te cruzas de brazos y te impacientas, y te sonrojas todavía más.

—Estoy hablando en serio, no hay nadie más aquí. Sé que los gryffindors no sabéis nada de etiqueta, pero al menos podréis reconocer una invitación formal, ¿no? —Te muerdes la lengua, porque un poco más y la acabas llamando estúpida. Y el caso es que Potter no lo es, porque entiende los insultos inteligentes tan bien como los esgrime, y no quieres que se enfade—. ¿Tu respuesta?

—No —suelta ella, sin siquiera pensárselo, con brusquedad. Tú encajas el golpe, aunque te escuece el orgullo y te sientes como si hubieras tragado una snitch. Pero Potter sigue confundida y, antes de que digas nada, añade—: Quiero decir, eh, Malfoy… Como que esto no viene muy a cuento y… Joder. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

Piensas durante un segundo y decides. No le vas a decir que llevas soñando con sus labios desde el principio del curso. No le vas a decir que quieres darle un puñetazo (a la mierda las varitas) al chico que imaginas bailando con ella. No le vas a decir que te gusta su pelo, que el uniforme de quidditch le sienta fabuloso y que el sonido de su risa te hace sonreír. No. No, ya has cometido un error hoy. Así que alzas la nariz y endureces los ojos

—Oh, es sólo mi deber como estudiante de Hogwarts. No puedo permitir que una _comadreja_ vaya del brazo de uno de nuestros campeones a un evento tan importante. Qué será de nuestra imagen —Alzas las cejas con desdén—. Porque, déjame adivinar, ¿sólo Weasley te lo ha pedido? Y hasta tú tienes que admitir que esa túnica es un absoluto _horror_.

Las cejas de Potter comienzan a fruncirse y tu mano se tensa, preparada para desenvainar la varita. Pero te sorprendes, porque los labios de Potter tiemblan hacia arriba y un resoplido de risa le brota del fondo de la garganta, rápidamente contenido con un puño contra la boca.

—No, si es que, encima, te ofendes. Esto es surrealista —Su voz tiembla ligeramente. Inspira, intentando calmarse sin mucho éxito—. Vamos a ver, Malfoy. No iría contigo ni aunque fueras el único chico disponible en todo el mundo mágico. Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Mejor con una «comadreja» —Hace comillas con los dedos— que con un abusón, un niño mimado o un racista. Y tú eres las tres cosas. ¿Querías pedirme salir? Vale. No haberte pasado cuatro años atormentándome a mí y a mis amigos, siendo un completo imbécil.

Tú estás congelado, con los pies clavados al suelo. La cara te arde de indignación y vergüenza, el corazón te duele un poquito y tu orgullo está hecho jirones. Y para cuando consigues reaccionar y sacar la varita, Potter ya se ha marchado de la lechucería. Te asomas a la puerta, pero ya no la ves, aunque el eco del pasillo te trae sus carcajadas. Al menos, no se ha reído en tu cara.

Y tú envías tu carta a padre, vuelves a las Mazmorras de Slytherin y gritas insultos y blasfemias con la cara hundida en la almohada durante cinco minutos. Luego, vuelves a la sala común y, con la voz ronca, invitas a Pansy al baile. A ella le brillan los ojos y te dice fervientemente que sí, aunque rueda los ojos y se queja de tu tardanza. Y cuando, a pesar de todo, deseas que Potter hubiera tenido la misma reacción, te abofeteas mentalmente.

Así, llega el veinticinco de diciembre y la tan esperada velada del baile. Entras al vestíbulo con Pansy al brazo, que lleva un vestido con demasiados volantes. Hay muchos estudiantes allí, esperando a sus parejas de otras casas u otras escuelas. Potter también está allí, y tú te detienes al verla, porque no es justo. Porque está demasiado guapa y no es justo.

Potter ha peinado toda su melena de ébano hacia un lado, dejando que caiga sobre un solo hombro en un desorden elegante que parece deliberado, y se ha alisado el flequillo. No lleva gafas (¿cómo ve nada?) y casi no se ha puesto maquillaje, sólo un poco de color en las mejillas y algo de rímel. Su vestido es sencillo: tiene escote de hombros caídos, se le ciñe a la cintura y su falda es lisa y roza el suelo, pero parece muy vaporosa. La tela es verde botella, y tú no puedes dejar de pensar lo injusto que es que te haya rechazado y luego vista los colores de tu casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —oyes la voz de Pansy.

Ron Weasley, que no lleva la túnica horrible que tú habías visto en el tren, sino una azul marino de corte italiano, está al lado de ella. Están hablando, aunque Weasley parece estar buscando a alguien en la multitud, y Potter ríe. Tú miras a Pansy y le regalas una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Fíjate. Potter siendo caritativa. Le ha comprado una túnica de Caius Sarti a la comadreja.

Pansy mira y alza las cejas.

—Oh, por favor. Y yo que pensaba que los gryffindors eran demasiado «nobles» para dar braguetazos…

Tú te ríes, porque el comentario te ha hecho gracia y porque es lo que tienes que hacer. Porque se supone que no te inquieta pensar que Potter podría cambiarse el apellido a Weasley en algún futuro lejano, y tú te lo quieres creer.

Entráis a cenar al Gran Comedor y todo el mundo se queda mirando a Granger, que está irreconocible, pero tú sólo tienes ojos para Potter. Y notas que ella evade tu mirada, pero te niegas a interpretar eso. Así que hablas con tus compañeros de Slytherin durante la cena y consigues mirar a Potter sólo dos veces; aun así, estás peor de lo que pensabas que estarías.

Después del postre, los campeones abren el baile. Y si bien Potter es inexperta y danza intuitivamente, Weasley tampoco sabe guiarla. Y sueñas, mientras los miras, que eres tú quien baila con ella, y te abofeteas mentalmente e inspiras.

Pronto te olvidas de Potter. Bailas con Pansy, bebes cerveza de mantequilla y te diviertes. Y si la sigues con la mirada cuando la ves en la pista, bailando con diferentes Weasleys (incluyendo a Ginevra), Longbottom, Diggory o Krum, no significa absolutamente nada. No vuelve a bailar con Ron, que se ha recluido en una esquina, aunque sí que intenta sacarlo a la pista un par de veces, y tú, a pesar de todo, te sientes aliviado.

Pero eso es todo, porque Potter te ha rechazado.

Y eso es todo.

* * *

 **Me he quedado con muchas ganas de escribir la versión de Harry de esto, pero quiero mantener un Drarry unilateral y siento que, si lo hago, Harry podría mostrar más interés por Malfoy del que debería (suspiro sufrido).**

 **Además, tendría que ponerle nombre a Fem!Harry. Y yo detesto Harriet (dudo que Lily y James le hubiesen puesto ese nombre a su hija, honestamente), pero tampoco quiero ponerle un nombre femenino aleatorio que suene bien. Hasta el momento, teniendo en cuenta la etimología y los orígenes del nombre Harry, he considerado Elizabeth/Lizbeth, Caroline y Erika, pero no sé.**

 **Si consigo escribir algo decente, subiré una segunda parte. Si no, como dijo Draco, esto es todo. Porque tampoco creo yo que sea muy necesario continuarlo, la verdad.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer hermoso y un poco innecesario: No me pertenece** _ **Harry Potter**_ **.**

 **He intentado mantenerlo en Drarry unilateral, pero no sé si lo he conseguido. Sobre todo porque, cuando te enteras de que le gustas a alguien, generalmente no puedes evitar** _ **notar**_ **a esa persona, aunque no te guste, no sé si me explico…**

 **Al final he pasado de los nombres. Me sentía sucia escribiendo cualquier nombre que no fuera Harry. Y para las pocas veces que se usa, tampoco pasa nada. Así que Fem!Harry es Harry. Imaginemos que James y Lily tuvieron una bronca descomunal en casa por esto y ganó James (huh).**

 **Creo que los cambios con respecto al canon (que Harry se lo pase bien en el baile, que sea un pelín más cercana a Hermione, etc.) son razonables, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Fem!Harry. Si fuera un Genderswap completo, la historia sería distinta, pero es que sólo Harry ha cambiado de sexo, y eso cambia cosas; las circunstancias son distintas. De todas formas, he intentado mantener la personalidad de Harry lo menos OoC posible :)**

 **Narración en segunda persona, desde la perspectiva de Harry.**

 **Drarry unilateral. Algo de Romione y Hermione/Viktor (lo que aparece en los libros, un pelín modificado, pero canon). Harry bisexual (es uno de mis headcanons, qué pasa).**

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo.**_

 _ **Capítulo dos.**_

* * *

Dices la contraseña, la Señora Gorda te deja pasar y entras en la sala común de Gryffindor. El fuego crepita; Neville está hablando con Ginny al lado de la ventana; Fred, George y Lee Jordan traman algo en un rincón; Colin Creevey te hace una foto cuando pasas delante de él, y tú le dices vagamente que deje de hacer eso; Seamus, Dean y Ron echan una partida de snap explosivo; y Hermione lee un libro de artimancia en su sillón usual.

Es un ambiente normal, una tarde normal. Y, sin embargo, a ti te da la impresión de que unas cuantas cosas bastante significativas acaban de dar un vuelco brutal, y ésta ya no es una tarde normal para ti. Porque Malfoy te ha pedido salir y, vale, tú le has rechazado, nunca le habrías dicho que sí, no te arrepientes de haberle dicho que no y te sigue pareciendo una idea desagradable ir con él al Baile de Navidad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Malfoy te haya pedido salir. Para ser honestos, tú no te lo acabas de creer, sigues conmocionada.

Es tan inconcebible. Le gustas a Draco Malfoy. Le gustas al condenado _Malfoy_. Y es ilógico y no te cabe en la cabeza, así que vas directa hacia Hermione y te dejas caer en el sillón enfrente de ella. Ella ni siquiera te mira, sigue con la cabeza metida en su libro.

—¿Has enviado ya la carta a la óptica? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Bien. Tienes que empezar ya a practicar con las lentillas. Hay gente a la que le cuesta bastante acostumbrarse a ponérselas y llevarlas. No lo dejes para el último día.

—Hm.

Tú no quieres hablar de ópticas mágicas que comercian con lentillas muggles, pero no estás segura de cómo plantearle _el_ tema a Hermione, así que decides ser brusca y punto:

—Malfoy me ha invitado a ir al baile con él.

Silencio, todo va a cámara lenta.

Hermione te mira con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos, el libro de artimancia se le escapa de las manos y se le cae al suelo.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

—No va a ser Lucius.

—¿Pero te lo ha pedido en serio? ¿No era una broma?

—No lo parecía. Incluso se ha ruborizado. Como un tomate. La cara entera, e incluso el cuello. Quedaba muy raro con su pelo.

—Oh, ehm, vale. Esto es… inesperado, como poco —Hermione carraspea, recoge el libro y lo pone sobre la mesa—. ¿Tú qué le dijiste?

—Que no. Obviamente.

—Claro que le has dicho que no. ¿Qué otra cosa le habrías ido a decir? —Sacude la cabeza—. Voy a reformular mi pregunta… ¿Cómo lo has rechazado?

Tú alzas las cejas.

—¿Importa eso?

—Bueno, sí. Él siendo él y tú siendo tú, Malfoy ya debía de saber que le ibas a rechazar. Pero con cuánto tacto lo hayas hecho marca la diferencia. Podrías poner a Malfoy en tu contra.

—Ah, ¿que antes no lo estaba? Vaya. Debo de haber malinterpretado lo de las chapas de «Potter apesta». Eso era, claramente, un ritual de cortejo de los sangre limpias.

Hermione, aunque intenta parecer severa, sonríe. Cuando va a hablar de nuevo, oís un suspiro pesado y Ron se deja caer en la butaca a tu derecha. Tiene los dedos chamuscados y cara de haber perdido la partida de cartas.

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione? —pregunta a modo de saludo. Vosotras rodáis los ojos, porque esto ya es cansino.

—Bueno, sí sabemos que Harry no va a ir con Malfoy —dice Hermione.

Ron parpadea y frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Eh… No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iría?

—Porque me lo ha pedido.

Él te mira. Tú sientes la carcajada comenzar a burbujearte en la garganta.

—Me estás tomando el pelo —Te echas a reír. Ron mira a Hermione, que está sacudiendo la cabeza desaprobadoramente—. Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Hermione y a Ron se le descuelga la mandíbula. Ella te vuelve a mirar—. La cuestión es, Harry, ¿cómo te tomaste su propuesta?

—No, espera —interrumpe Ron antes de que tú puedas abrir la boca—, la cuestión aquí es ¿desde cuándo demonios le gustas a Malfoy?

Te encojes de hombros.

—No lo sé. No viene muy a cuento. ¿Vosotros habíais notado algo? —Tus dos amigos sacuden la cabeza. Tú suspiras y te masajeas las sienes—. Pues, mira, Hermione, por eso mismo me pilló desprevenida. La mitad de la conversación estuve en shock. Le rechacé estando en shock. De hecho, si me reí…

—¡Te reíste! —exclama Hermione, y por su tono alarmado sabes que no debiste haberlo hecho. Asientes con lentitud—. Oh, Dios mío. Sabemos lo mal que suele reaccionar Malfoy al rechazo y…

—¿Lo sabemos? —preguntáis Ron y tú.

—Oh, vamos. Prácticamente te odia sólo porque lo mandaste a tomar por saco cuando quiso ser amigo tuyo.

—¡Eh, eso fue culpa suya! Fue, y es, un imbécil prepotente. Y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con gente como él.

—Y estás en tu derecho. Pero, Harry, eso no quita que reírte de él en un momento de vulnerabilidad como éste haya sido insensible. Y, conociéndole, no dudes que Malfoy va a querer hacer de tu vida un infierno después de esto.

—En eso Hermione tiene razón —apostilla Ron—. Es como si te hubieses puesto un traje hecho de chuletones y desfilado delante de Fluffy.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente, Harry?

—Pues… A ver. Le rechacé, eso primero, y él se ofendió… De hecho, se quiso excusar diciendo que sólo lo había hecho por la imagen de Hogwarts o algo así —Te viene a la cabeza el comentario sobre la túnica de Ron, y lo miras de reojo y aprietas los labios porque Malfoy _tiene razón_ y esa túnica es más fea que pegar a un padre—. En ese momento el surrealismo de la situación me venció. No lo pude evitar. Pero no me reí en su cara, quizás no me ha oído…

Hermione suspira, coge su libro de artimancia y se reclina en el sillón.

—No creo que pueda darte ningún consejo, Harry. A lo hecho, pecho. Pero dudo que esto vaya a cambiar mucho vuestra relación. Malfoy no va a hacer público que está interesado en ti y, si acaso, querrá vengarse con bromas pesadas o algo por el estilo, y eso no es muy diferente a lo que hace usualmente. No le des mucha importancia, pero ten la varita a mano.

—Al final va a ser como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, vas a ver —añade Ron, y menea la cabeza, como si todavía no se lo pudiera creer—. Pero Malfoy… Y mira que has tenido pretendientes, pero es la última persona que creí que te lo pediría…

Tú suspiras, porque es verdad y es extraño, y todavía no sabes cómo tomarte la proposición de Malfoy, aunque tus amigos te digan que te comportes como siempre. Y es que ahora sólo puedes preguntarte por qué te ha estado dando tanta caña estos meses, si está tan interesado en ti. No tiene sentido; incluso cuando te ha pedido que fueras su cita ha sido desagradable, y te bloquea pensar por qué se comporta así, y cómo es que de repente le gustas, porque no tiene ningún motivo.

Te acuerdas de repente de aquel dicho que las niñas muggles de la escuela primaria siempre repetían, «los que se pelean se desean», pero sacudes rápidamente la cabeza, porque no es el caso y te niegas a pensar que _pudiera_ ser el caso.

Los que se pelean y se desean son Hermione y Ron, que tienen muchísima química, son amigos y siempre andan discutiendo. Porque el interés de Ron por el chico con el que Hermione va a ir al baile (y que tú sabes que es Viktor Krum) es muy sospechoso; porque cuando Ron tuvo la epifanía de que tú y Hermione sois chicas, no te preguntó a ti primero, aunque seas su mejor amiga y se lleve mejor contigo. Y porque ella le habría dicho que sí si se lo hubiese preguntado antes.

No, lo de Malfoy y tú es diferente. Vosotros peleáis, pero porque él te ataca, porque busca hacerte la vida imposible, y tú no se lo vas a permitir y contraatacas. Así que no, no es el caso de «los que se pelean se desean»; a lo mejor sí por parte de Malfoy, pero, definitivamente, no por la tuya.

Así que suspiras y te restriegas los ojos por detrás de las gafas. Ese condenado idiota nunca va a dejar de darte quebraderos de cabeza, aparentemente. Pero qué más da.

Lo único que tomas en cuenta, de hecho, es el comentario sobre la túnica de Ron. Porque ya lo habías pensado antes, y Ginny tiene un vestido nuevo y bonito y no es justo que Ron tenga que apañárselas con una túnica de segunda mano, hortera y maltratada. Y no es porque seas superficial o algo así, no, pero es que el colegio entero (más los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang) va a no sólo verle, sino a mirarle, y sabes que él se va a avergonzar muchísimo y va a pasar un mal rato.

Así que cuando un día, como si nada, le preguntas sobre su túnica, intentas no juzgarte a ti misma y no sentirte mal con la señora Weasley. Inmediatamente, Ron se pone de mal humor y empieza a quejarse de las mangas de encaje, y del cuello deshilachado, y de lo poco varonil y lo anticuada que es. Y tú dejas caer un catálogo de túnicas de gala enfrente de él y le dices que elija la que más le guste, que tú la pagas, y su orgullo Weasley en seguida sale a relucir.

—Harry, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Estas túnicas son caras.

—Pues allá tú. Pero esa túnica le pega más a alguien que se llame Gertrudis. Es un mal trago innecesario.

—Pero…

—Ron, va a haber fotos. Nos harán fotos a los campeones y nuestras parejas. Y tú eres mi pareja. Piénsatelo bien, lo digo en serio.

Ron se queda en silencio durante un par de minutos, considerando.

—Bueno, vale, pero te voy a devolver hasta el último knut en cuanto pueda —concede, y exhala pesadamente—. Mi madre me va a matar.

—Dile que es mi regalo de Navidad.

Y Ron sonríe un poco, hojea el catálogo e intenta escoger la túnica más barata, que es amarillo chillón, le va a quedar fatal con su pelo naranja y se nota que no le gusta demasiado. Así que tú le convences de coger ésa a la que no le puede quitar ojo. Es azul oscuro y la ha diseñado un tal Caius Sarti, que seguramente sea el equivalente a Giorgio Armani en el mundo mágico. Es bastante cara, también, pero a ti te da igual, porque tienes montañas de oro muertas de risa en tu cámara de Gringotts (aunque eso no se lo dices a Ron, claro).

Y pasan los días, logras aprender a ponerte y quitarte las lentillas (te ha costado menos de lo que esperabas) y haces experimentos con tu pelo, aunque al final te rindes y decides hacer parecer el desorden elegante, más que intentar ordenarlo.

Llega el tan esperado día. Hermione sube a prepararse tres horas antes y tú vas con ella, porque la vas a ayudar a alisarse el pelo (lo cual os lleva mucho, mucho tiempo). Y después de que ella se haya ido a buscar a Viktor Krum y de que tú te hayas duchado, Lavander y Parvati entran en el dormitorio, tan ruidosas como siempre. Tú le haces una trenza a Lavender y ella, a cambio, te maquilla, porque tú no eres una chica de maquillaje y no tienes ni idea. Dice que tus ojos son increíbles, tan grandes y tan verdes, y se centra en resaltarlos, pero también te pinta los labios con gloss rosa salmón y te delinea los pómulos con algo de colorete.

Te terminas de vestir, y te miras en el espejo y te encuentras guapa a ti misma, inusualmente femenina, más esbelta porque tus zapatos tienen algo de tacón. Y sonríes e inspiras, e ignoras lo nerviosa que te sientes, porque vas a estar con tus dos mejores amigos y todo va a ir bien. Bajas a la sala común y te encuentras con Ron, que está muy elegante (menos mal que la túnica nueva llegó a tiempo), y te pregunta en seguida dónde está Hermione.

—Oh, ya lo verás —dices, sonriendo.

Bajáis al vestíbulo, que está abarrotado de gente. Ron sigue buscando a Hermione por encima de las cabezas y tú no puedes evitar reírte, porque es _obvio_ , es tan obvio que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro (aunque a Hermione sí que le guste Krum… por el momento, claro). No puedes evitar dejar algún mensaje críptico aquí y allá y Ron te mira con los ojos entornados, como evaluándote, y te pregunta si tú sabes quién es su pareja.

—Las chicas se lo cuentan todo, Ron. ¿Tú qué crees? —contestas, riéndote.

Un grupo de slytherins entra en el vestíbulo. No puedes evitar lanzar un vistazo en su dirección y ves a Draco Malfoy, que lleva una túnica negra, sobria y de cuello alto; hace que parezca un sacerdote (te sonríes al pensarlo, porque _magos_ y _cristiandad_ no son dos conceptos que se lleven muy bien), pero le queda bien, le queda apropiado. Y choca bastante con la de Parkinson, que reúne toda la cursilería y la pomposidad del local de Madame Tudipié en San Valentín. Notas a Malfoy mirándote y eso te incomoda un poco, pero decides ignorarlo y vuelves a prestar atención a Ron.

—Entonces tienes que saber dónde está Hermione —dice, y tú ríes otra vez.

—Llegará dentro de un momento. Ni las vas a reconocer —añades, guiñando un ojo, y él te mira con extrañeza.

McGonagall os llama para hacer la gran entrada en el Gran Comedor. Ron se queda con la boca abierta al ver a Hermione, tan guapa y del brazo de Viktor Krum, y tú ves pasar algo por sus ojos azules, algo que sólo se puede describir como «celos», y tus sentimientos se dividen entre el triunfo y la preocupación. Porque Ron es temperamental y, si eso causa fricciones entre tus dos amigos, quizá no ha sido muy buena idea ir con él.

Te muerdes el labio mientras piensas esto y, para cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya estáis sentados a la mesa y Ron mira a Krum con los ojos entornados. «Mierda», piensas. Va a haber bronca y lo sabes, maldita sea, deberías haberle dicho que sí a George cuando te invitó al baile, no puedes estropearle la noche a Hermione, es _su_ noche... Así que empiezas a hablar de los Chudley Cannons con Ron y eso, afortunadamente, le distrae lo suficiente como para no montar una escena.

Hermione, tan perspicaz como es, ha notado el leve momento de tensión entre Ron y Krum, así que, mientras hablas sobre quidditch con el pelirrojo, alcanzas la mano de ella (está sentada a tu lado) por debajo de la mesa y le das un apretón amistoso, y ella te sonríe, agradecida, y vuelve a hablar con su cita.

A la conversación sobre quidditch se unen Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory y los cuatro acabáis debatiendo quién tiene más posibilidades de ganar la liga este año. Tú intentas no mirar demasiado a Cho, porque ya lo notaste el curso pasado: no sólo crees que es guapa (que lo es), sino que te parece tan atractiva como Cedric y una sonrisa suya te seca la boca, y no quieres averiguar lo que significa, no ahora, no aquí.

Una vez te parece pillar a Malfoy mirándote y el pelo de la nuca se te eriza. Casi te sientes un poco mal por el chaval, porque parece que realmente le gustas y, por muy incongruente que sea eso, Hermione tiene razón y le has herido sus… eh, sentimientos (¿los tiene, no?).

Pero, al final, la cena es amena y la disfrutas, y te felicitas por haber logrado posponer la bronca inevitable que va a haber entre Ron, Hermione y tú. Y no te has quedado mirando a Cho como una boba y eso es un éxito. Cuando os levantáis de la mesa para abrir el baile, sin embargo, el estómago se te llena de mariposas e inspiras, porque estás muy nerviosa. Nunca has bailado, sólo sabes bailar por las clases de McGonagall, y esperas no hacerlo muy mal. Y, según das vueltas con Ron por la pista, crees que no ha sido tan desastroso como esperabas y sonríes con alivio.

Ron se aparta en seguida a una mesa en un rincón, y da igual lo mucho que lo intentes, no le logras persuadir de que volváis a la pista. Está de mal humor y tú te masajeas las sienes, porque no te apetece pasar la noche así.

—Ron, si no vienes conmigo, me voy sola.

—Bueno.

Suspiras exageradamente, mirando al techo encantado del Gran Comedor.

—Venga, hombre, si incluso McGonagall nos deja desmelenarnos.

—Yo no tengo melena, gracias.

Miras a Ron y sacudes la cabeza, rindiéndote.

—Hala, pásatelo bien en tu rincón.

Así que vas a la pista, te encuentras con George y bailas con él cuatro o cinco canciones, y un par de veces intercambias pareja con Agelina y bailas con Fred. Y también con Percy, y cuando Hermione se compadece de los pies de Ginny y baila una pieza con Neville, Krum también se convierte en tu pareja temporal. Incluso, una vez, Cho te presta a Cedric, que aprovecha para preguntarte cómo vas con el huevo; tú te encoges de hombros y, según termina la canción, él te aconseja llevártelo contigo al baño, lo cual te deja perpleja.

En otra ocasión, bailas con Neville mientras Ginny dice que va al baño (en realidad, va a masajearse los pies, pero no le decís eso a Nev). Y justo cuando ella vuelve, empieza a sonar una canción que conoces muy bien. El año pasado, Las Brujas de Macbeth sacaron un nuevo single que no triunfó; excepto contigo y Ginny, que os pasasteis el curso entero cantándola a voz de cuello y tarareándola entre dientes, volviendo locos a vuestros compañeros. Neville sabe lo que se avecina, gruñe y anuncia que va a por unas cervezas de mantequilla. Ginny sonríe con diversión, extiende una mano hacia ti y tú te ríes y la coges. Así que cantáis mientras bailáis, y es divertido y llama la atención, porque sois la única pareja de chicas, estáis en el medio de la pista y algunos se quedan mirándoos con expresiones variopintas.

Cuando termina, Neville, Ginny y tú os sentáis en una mesa, cervezas de mantequilla en mano. Suspiras y te reclinas en la silla, necesitas un pequeño descanso. Empezáis a hablar sobre el nuevo disco de Las Brujas de Macbeth y, de alguna forma, después de varios minutos, vuestra conversación acaba tratando del libro de herbología que Moody le ha regalado a Neville.

—E incluso hay una planta que hace que te salgan branquias en el cuello y membranas entre los dedos. Prácticamente, te convierte en una criatura marina durante una hora o así…

—Bueno, Nev —Alzas la botella en su dirección—, si alguna vez en la vida necesito bucear durante una hora entera, te llamaré.

—Quizá te toque este año. Todavía quedan la segunda y la tercera prueba —apunta Ginny—. ¿Cómo vas con el huevo?

—Cuando lo abro sale un chillido estridente que, francamente, sospecho que puede hacer que me sangren los oídos si lo escucho por demasiado tiempo. Intenta resolver el acertijo con esa pista y luego me cuentas.

—Prueba a echarle hechizos o algo así, a ver si cambia.

—Tal vez sea el grito de alguna criatura —ofrece Neville.

—Ya, pero no sé por dónde… —Tu voz se va apagando mientras, al otro lado de la sala, ves a Hermione discutiendo con Ron. Ella sale corriendo del Gran Comedor y, momentos después, Krum se acerca a Ron con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano, pero el pelirrojo sólo se cruza de brazos y Viktor se va, aparentemente buscando a Hermione entre la multitud—. Oh, no. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu hermano es lo que pasa.

Dejas la cerveza sobre la mesa y, ante las miradas confundidas de Ginny y Neville, sales corriendo del Gran Comedor, sujetándote la falda para no pisártela. Tienes la corazonada de que Hermione se ha dirigido a los terrenos fuera del castillo y hacia allí corres (y tienes una suerte enorme porque llevas tacones y no te tropiezas).

Cuando la encuentras, Hermione no está llorando, está más indignada que otra cosa, caminando de un lado a otro. Ron se ha enfadado con ella porque ha ido al baile con Krum, y Krum es el enemigo, es uno de tus rivales y, aparentemente, sólo se ha acercado a Hermione para conseguir información sobre ti.

—¡Pero eso es mentira! ¡Viktor no me ha preguntado ni una sola vez sobre ti! ¡Ni una! ¡Y llevamos hablando desde hace un mes! —exclama.

Suspiras.

—Hablaré con él, no te preocupes. Tú vuelve al Gran Comedor. Me parece que Krum te estaba buscando.

Hermione inspira.

—Gracias, Harry.

—Sin problema.

La conversación con Ron se acaba convirtiendo en una discusión, que lleváis al vestíbulo para no molestar a la gente en la fiesta. Tú le repites, una y otra vez, que no te importa que Hermione haya ido al baile con Krum, que incluso tú misma has bailado con él, y Ron sigue insistiendo en que es una traición, a Hogwarts y a ti, y que Hermione, para lo inteligente que es, ha empezado a confiar en Krum demasiado rápido. Tú te cubres la cara con las manos, inspiras y exhalas.

—Ron, mira, lo único que está pasando aquí es que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso, yo?

—Sí, celoso, tú. Celoso de Krum porque va al baile con Hermione, y a ti te jode porque te estás dando cuenta ahora de que ella te gusta y no puedes hacer nada —Ron sacude la cabeza con vehemencia—. Sí, Ron, sí, y lo sabes. Y cuando Krum vuelva a Bulgaria y tú decidas lanzarle fichas a Hermione, yo te apoyaré. Pero, ahora mismo, con cómo te estás comportando, no.

—No me gusta Hermione.

Bufas, mirando al cielo.

—Mira, un poco sí que te tiene que gustar. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

Ron baja la mirada y parpadea, como intentando aclarar su mente.

—Pero… es Hermione… Es… No sé. Somos amigos y… es como impensable.

Entiendes más o menos lo que quiere decir. Tú te sentirías de forma similar si, de repente, a ti te gustara Ron o Hermione. Sois amigos, los tres, y estáis muy bien así. Poner otra clase de sentimientos de por medio sería cambiar las cosas, y os gusta cómo están ahora. Y da miedo, porque si sale mal, si uno de vosotros sale herido, nada podrá volver a ser como era.

Pero no elaboras tanto tu respuesta.

—Sí, bueno —Te ríes con ironía—, también era impensable que Malfoy estuviera por mí, y ya ves —Ron sonríe un poco.

—Tampoco hay que llegar a ese punto, mujer. Eso sí que no tiene ningún sentido —Se calla un segundo, pensativo—. ¿Sabes que a veces se te quedaba mirando cuando estabas en la pista? Era bastante obvio, no sé cómo Parkinson no se ha dado cuenta.

Tú te frotas los brazos y miras a otro lado.

—Ya. Me pone los pelos de punta —Te muerdes el interior de la mejilla—. Sigo sin saber qué hacer sobre eso. No es sólo que me haya invitado y yo le haya rechazado, es que yo le gusto, joder. Eso, yo qué sé, cambia un poco la perspectiva de las cosas, ¿no te parece?

Ron ladea la cabeza.

—¿Y eso para ti qué se supone que significa?

Parpadeas.

—Nada —«En teoría», piensas—. Mi opinión sobre Malfoy no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo miserable de siempre. Así que nada.

Y eso es todo. Debería ser todo.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeno. Me ha quedado mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, pero es que aquí hay más diálogos y acción. Además, en general, me siento más cómoda escribiendo a Harry. Creo que es el personaje que mejor me sale (y eso que no es mi favorito; mis favoritos son Luna y Ron).**

 **Unos cuantos me habéis sugerido convertir este humilde two-shot en un fanfic largo. Y llevo varios días imaginando en clase de mates el futuro que se construiría a partir de este punto; tengo varias ideas, pero la historia no seguiría a partir de _este momento_ , sino que sería después de la guerra, con algún que otro flashback al pasado. No sería _aquí_ , por otro lado, sino que abriría otra historia... No sé si me explico.**

 **Además, t** **engo otros proyectos abiertos. Así que, cuando termine algunos trabajos que tengo que terminar, veré si me pongo con esta historia que se me está formando en la cabeza.**

 **Vale. Ahora, a contestar los reviews de no-usuarios. Los demás los he respondido por PM.**

Mari28: A mí también me dio penita mientras lo escribía, pero eran necesidades del guión. Bueno, y lo que habría pasado, porque, a ver, digamos que Draco no ha sido un caballero con Harry lo últimos años, precisamente... Aunque Harry también podría haber tenido un poquito más de empatía, la verdad. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :)

Mimi (x2): Gracias. No sé si será original, pero el caso es que no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Y Hayley es un nombre muy bonito, a mí me encanta, pero ya lo tengo reservado para otra cosilla, un fanfic que ya sacaré más adelante. Bueno, en realidad, es Halley, pero suena muy similar (y, de hecho, se supone que es una variante de Hayley) y no quería sonar repetitiva. Pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia, que sepas que la he tenido en cuenta :)

Guest: Ya has visto que, en este capítulo, no ha habido mucha interacción entre Draco y Harry... Pero (sin hacer spoilers ni nada) digamos que el rechazo no ha curado a Draco de su crush demasiado... de momento dejo eso ahí. Y ya has visto que Harry no ha rechazado a Malfoy porque no se lo esperara, pero Lily tampoco rechazaba a James porque la pillara por sorpresa ;) ¡Gracias por leer, comentar y sugerirme lo del nombre!

 **Pues ya está. Esto es lo que hay. Cuando la continúe, subiré un aviso aquí.**

 **¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


End file.
